Puckleberry: You Are My Song
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU Puck/Rachel season 3 after "Choke"


A/N: Hello everybody! Back for a quick one shot of Puckleberry. I heard this song by David Archuleta, and thought it would be perfect for a short drabble. Tho is AU, but takes place right after "Choke" and Puck tries to comfort Rachel because he's always loved and believed in her. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song: You are my song by David Archuleta

Rachel Berry sat in front of her locker, completely devastated that she choked twice during her NYADA audition. How could she have choked on a song she's sung her whole life. What the hell?! And Finn just left instead of being by her side when she needed him most.

Rachel sobbed, and didn't hear someone exiting a classroom.

Puck: Berry?

Rachel looked up, trying to wipe her tears away.

Rachel: Hello Noah. Um what are you doing here?

Puck: Bombed my test. You?

Rachel: Choked.

Puck was shocked, and about to make a sarcastic remark because honestly he can't handle a crying female especially Rachel Berry, a girl he's never gotten over. He just never fought for her. He regrets that.

Puck: Damn, the future Broadway Berry choked? Damn, where is Finn?

Rachel: Probably wanted to get away from a Loser like me.

Puck: You're not a loser. Bat shit crazy, but not a loser. I'm a Lima Loser. Never graduating.

Rachel: You're going to graduate. I will help you.

Puck: And you're going to go to New York, baby.

Rachel: You're sweet when you want to be.

Puck smiled. He reached for her hand, and led her to the auditorium.

Rachel: Where are we going?

Puck: You will see...

Rachel took his arm, wow he really HAS been working out, she thought.

Once they get to the auditorium, he sat her in the front row as he went to the piano.

Puck: Rachel Berry, we have known each other forever. I want you to know how much I care. You deserve better than Finn ir even moi. I know I said we were never friends, but I lied. Why do you think I got excited when we did run Joey run? I thought you honestly wanted to date again. I got upset when I was casted with Jesse and Finn. I wrote Pretending. I also wrote this song for you. I believe in you. In us. You're my song babe.

Rachel felt tears ready to fall. She sat, looking at the man who always held a special spot in her heart.

"You Are My Song"

(Puck)

You are the song  
Playing so softly in my heart  
I reach for you  
You seem so near and yet so far  
I hope and I pray  
You'll be with me someday  
I know down inside  
You are mine and I'm your true love  
Or am I dreaming

How can I  
Each time I try to say goodbye  
You were there  
You looked my way, I touched the sky  
We can share tomorrow and forevermore  
I'll be there to love you so  
You are my song

I know for sure  
That we were meant to fall in love  
I look in your eyes  
I know what you're thinkin' of  
I try not to say  
The words that might scare you away  
I know down inside  
You are mine and I'm your true love  
Please, no more dreaming

How can I  
Each time I try you say goodbye  
You were there  
You looked my way, I touched the sky  
We can share tomorrow and forevermore  
I'll be there  
To love you so  
You are my song  
You are my song

We can share tomorrow and forevermore  
I'll be there  
To love you so  
You are my song  
You are my song  
You are my song

As soon as the song ended, Rachel walked onto the stage. She sat next to Noah, and before words could be spoken, she surprised Puck with a passionate kiss. Puck was shocked, but soon kissed back. They were lost in each other, until they heard a door slammed open.

Finn: Rach, what the hell?!

Rachel broke away from Puck, but kept her hand in his.

Rachel: I'm sorry, Finn. I don't think we are meant to be. I love you, just not IN love. My heart has always belonged with someone and never gotten it back. I'm sorry.

Finn: I'm done with you!

Finn walked out, leaving Puck and Rachel.

Puck: So has your heart? Who is the thief?

Rachel smiled, and kissed him again.

Rachel: Does that answer you question?

Puck: I love you too, Rach. So much.

Rachel: I love you, Puckerman. Puckleberry.

Puck: Still humiliating...

The couple kissed, then left hand in hand...

A/N: Sorry for ending. Hope you loved it.


End file.
